


My Heart Will ( Not ) Go On

by Kittie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: College verse, Established Relationship, M/M, Porn With Plot, casually making fun of balthazar's distaste of titanic, it's always a weird fic when Lucifer defends Celine, well something like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 08:06:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2143350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittie/pseuds/Kittie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer invites Balthazar to watch a movie, The Titanic. Balthazar would have said no but he really has no intention of watching it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Heart Will ( Not ) Go On

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from Tumblr for Movie - Balthazar & Lucifer watching a movie in college verse!

It’s not as if he’s enjoying the movie. Lucifer’s silver tongue convinced him that somehow _the_   _titanic_  would be an enjoyable movie. It wasn’t. It still  **wasn’t**  thirty minutes in and it certainly  **wasn’t**  an hour in.

Balthazar’s taken to watching  ** _anything_**  else, legs bouncing, hands messing with a loose string off the hem of his shirt. Movie dates are  ** _supposed_**  to be fun. He quite readily expected porn to be playing or something with a bit more of an…  _excitement_  factor. Something that would just readily be background noise as Lucifer tried tonguing him into speaking French.

(  _it happened once and he still wasn’t allowed to live it down_  )

He never thought he’d be sitting here by his boyfriend as said man was entranced by a movie with a shitty plot line about a true disaster. Why did people attempt to romanticize tragedy? He wasn’t entirely—

He stiffens as fingers walk down his thigh. His breath halts for a moment as light eyes flick to the corner of their sockets. Lucifer is still very much entranced by the movie and yet those damned fingers are making random patterns on his jeans. 

Balthazar clears his throat hoping to remove the other man’s attention from the movie and redirect it to himself— but Lucifer doesn’t blink, doesn’t react. The movie continues to hold Lucifer’s attention. The Frenchman can feel the flutter of his heart as fingers slide closer and then farther away from where he  _wants_  them so elegantly wrapped  **around**  himself.

          ’ ** _I_ _thought_  **movies were supposed to be  ** _good_**. ‘

Balthazar mutters, shifting arms across in front of his chest. Kate’s character says something and the blond zeros onto her face and everything completely  **not**  appealing about her. 

Fingers move up, dipping, teasing.

Balthazar shifts again.

          ’  ** _It is a good_**  movie if you bothered to watch it instead of merely  _listening_  to it or just the sound track. This movie is more than Celine, Balthazar. ‘

His boyfriend replies with a twist of his lips, whether a frown or that damned smirk he’s so infamous for Balthazar can’t tell. 

          ’  ** _Of course_**   _you_  think it’s bloody brilliant— ‘

          ’  ** _Balthazar?_**  shut up and watch. ‘

The blond purses his lips as he’s effectively silenced.  ** _for now_**. Even if he’s a tad bit annoyed by this entire scene.

 ** _For now_**  lasts about five minutes with stupid fingers climbing higher and petting his thigh but pulling back as they were so close to where he’s hoping they’ll travel. 

(  _it probably doesn’t help that this movie is steadily killing his mood but he’s going to hope lucifer takes pity on him_  )

          ‘ ** _Her mouth_  **would be far better suited for other things instead of— ‘

          ’ Balthazar.  ** _Silence._**  ‘

The fingers slide closer and Balthazar shut up, teeth sinking into his lower lip to hush a sound. His adam’s apple bobs with a swallow, shifting once more as the fingers pet him.

_pet him._

Is he being rewarded for sitting and watching this movie like a damned  ** _dog_**?

          ‘ ** _No, Lucifer, you_**  know how much I absolutely loathe— ‘

A hand cups him and Balthazar words become a muddled mixture of sounds. anger,  ~~livid really~~ , and a pitiful groan. The pressure keeps him squirming looking for some sort of relief from the constriction. words aren’t forming but he’s not too keen to say something against what he’s really been waiting for since this date began.

          ’  ** _No, Balthazar,_   _you_**  listen. You stay quiet. You don’t make one nasty comment about this movie and  **maybe**  I’ll give you want you want. ‘

The hand releases pressure causing Balthazar’s breathing to stutter as his heart picked up its pace to a loud thrum that throbbed his entire chest. He’s tempted to take a moment to making a quick trip to the bathroom to relieve himself but Lucifer is just one step ahead of him, as always, with those damned fingers tracing indistinguishable patterns on his jeans.

He listens for once.

He tests the waters to see how much he’ll actually receive in reward for his silence. He’s not into power play at all, the whole bdsm thing didn’t readily appeal to him either but he’s… curious. Lucifer’s taken to enjoying commanding him around and it’s not as if Balthazar is  _ **subservient**_  in bed but being the  _ **strong**_  one, the one misplaced by unfortunate events into a country he’s not quite familiar with sans one or two states, the one who hadn’t had a parent’s affection since the day of his birth, the one always acting differently than he is to fit in— he finds letting someone tell him, coax him, reward him for listening instead of lashing out at him when he did wrong is…  _refreshing_  on so many levels.

And reward him, Lucifer does.

Balthazar’s eyes are on leo and wondering why he’s aged so much when a hand palms at his waning erection. His thoughts are jerked from the lack of age lines on Leo’s face and to Lucifer’s face.

All the other man does is make a hushing sound and rocks his hand once reward him for silence. In reaction, Balthazar stays silent with teeth pressing into the tinted flesh of his lower lip.

          ’  ** _Mmm_**. ’

Lucifer hums out, approvingly. Balthazar could bask in the tone as muted pleasure teases him, a taste of what he can have if he stays quiet through the rest of the movie? Maybe? He doesn’t think he could not _not_ make a quip or two about that damned necklace but he’s proven wrong by just how willing he is to stay quiet for the chance of getting off. He  ** _really_** enjoys getting off, thank you.

As if the damned American can hear his thoughts, Balthazar finds himself being pulled into Lucifer’s lap. His back against the other blond’s front.

          ’ — ? ’

          ’  ** _Hush,_   _love._**  ’

Lucifer mocks in his accent. he winces, the bastardization of sounds that escape his boyfriend’s mouth should be illegal. He’s making sure the man never decides to learn french.

          ’ ** _J_ _ust keep_  **watching. ’

A huff escapes Balthazar’s lips as he leans back to make himself more comfortable. He can’t see why Lucifer’s so keen on having him where he is.

Until six minutes later  _on the dot_.

He’s completely lost on what’s going on and more focused on when the end is coming so he can rid himself of his damned constricting jeans when a thumb and forefinger pop his jean’s button, relieving the pressure just a _tad._  He can’t even muffle the sound escaping his throat when fingers teasing, unzipping his fly and spreading the fabric.

          ’  ** _Lucifer_** — ’

Balthazar’s voice sounds a bit more breathless than he’d like.

And yet again, Lucifer merely  ** _hushes_**  him and sink a hand into his pants. The friction is nice, more than nice; really. His erection still feels trapped but it’s slightly better. Fingers curl around him ( _commando was always a good thing when lucifer came over less clothing to shed in the long run_  ) and the blond is pushing his head against Lucifer’s shoulder with little cause to silence himself. In response, fingers curled around the base of his erection and squeezed.

          ’ **_Balthazar,_**   _hush. ‘_

Balthazar sucks in a breath and nods. Keep quiet. Right. He doesn’t even know what part of the movie they’re on but Lucifer’s fingers pull him out of his pants. It’s nearly depressing how happy the blond is to have penis freedom. He must have made a relieved noise for the chuckled response from his boyfriend.

          ’  ** _You know_** … ’

Lucifer starts, his fingers are dry and the drag is not as pleasant as it could be but friction is friction and Balthazar’s body is reaction eagerly to the attention. His hips stutter in an attempt to gain more friction but, damn him, Lucifer’s arm keeps him still and completely at the mercy of the stupid teasing pace.

          ’ ** _I really_   _love_**  this movie. ’

Balthazar would have voiced his negative opinion on that fact if Lucifer’s thumb hadn’t so nicely pressed against the head of his flushed erection. The blond pants, his hands lost on what to other than grasp tightly onto Lucifer’s thigh and arm.

          ’ **_Perhaps every_  T**uesday I should invite you over for this lovely movie. ’

The pace speeds up, the drag is far less painful than it could be (  _did lucifer spit on his hand when he wasn’t looking ?_  ). He can feel himself heating, heart crashing against his chest as heat pools around the back of his spine. His muscles feel taunt, he’s panting with effort. Words are just sounds to Balthazar at this point and it’s distressing how quickly Lucifer breaks him down to a wordless mess.

           ’ **_A_ _nd._**  ’

A harsh jerk causes Balthazar to shudder, a gasp escaping his lips. Lucifer chuckles, a harsh breath against his ear and neck.

          ’  ** _My._**  ’

A thumb presses on the head of his leaking erection, eliciting a near keening noise.

          ’  ** _Heart._**  ’

The spare hand Balthazar doesn’t seem to remember Lucifer having slips into his pants to squeeze him in a painfully arousing way.

          ’ **_W_ _ill._**  ’

The way his legs attempt to shamelessly spread of Lucifer to hold more of him is whorish in the worst of ways.  

          ’  ** _Go._**  ’

Another pump, another squeeze. the tight feeling feels so utterly  ** _unbearable._**   

          ’  ** _On._**  ’


End file.
